


FATEal Attraction

by MusicalRaven



Category: Castle
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor, Karaoke, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Low T for suggestive adult themes. To appologize for a bad double date, Kate lets Lanie take her out singing. But what's the chance Castle goes to the same karaoke bar on the same night...? None! that's what friends are for. ;D[Crossposted on 7/16/2017 from fanfiction.net for archive purposes]





	FATEal Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes:
> 
> Second fic and I wanted to make my own view splitter! (See below? *Grins*)
> 
> Anyways, I really hope I can get some reviews on this one. Please? then I know you like it and I can write what you guys like. I'm a little discouraged that I may not be writing good. :(
> 
> Anyways #2, this is a one-shot at a karaoke bar.
> 
> Title: FATE-al Attraction(I know...All I could think of though)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. If I did, do you think I'd sit around writing fanfics all day? *Scoffs*
> 
> Spoilers: None. Could be anywhere in castle
> 
> Rating:Low T for suggestive adult themes.

"No, Lanie. I'm not wearing that." A disgruntled Kate sighed, rubbing her face. "Why can't I just wear those?" She waved absently to her closet, where a pair of old jeans and many T-shirts lay, waiting to be worn for the hundredth time.

Sitting on her bed was Lanie, who looked like she was about to blow her top. "Girl, we may be just goin' out for karaoke, but you gotta look nice. I mean, this dress would look perfect on you!" It was a strapless number with a scooped out back and a chaste V-neck. The pale yellow fabric was covered in black lace which trailed down at the hem, showing off the legs of the wearer.

Kate peaked up at Lanie, tired from repeating her point to her. She hadn't wanted to go in the first place. Her plan had been to have a nice quiet evening at home, filled with a nice hot bubble bath, some wine, and Castle's latest Nikki Heat novel. She'd never admit it to him, but she actually liked Nikki.

Then Lanie had called, telling her they were going out for karaoke. She had tried to protest, but her best friend had just reminded her that ever since last Wednesday's fiasco, she owed her this. And with the gravity of the situation, she had agreed, hoping to make up for leaving her alone with her double date before Lanie got any more blackmail ideas. She had already threatened to tell Castle about how her date had been trying to feel her up all night-one of the reasons she left-so Kate was quick to act. Now, she regretted the decision majorly.

"Lanie, it's no big deal. I'm agreeing to go, aren't I? Just let me pick my outfit!" Kate was pleading, but she had reached the end of coherent thought. She just wanted to get this over with before she started yelling.

Lanie seemed to struggle for a moment, then sighed. "I'm sorry, Kate. I'm just excited. I, uh, haven't been out singin' in a while. Go ahead. I'll wait outside." She got up quietly and left the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Kate groaned and fell back on her bed. Tonight was shaping up to be the worst night ever.

VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV

Castle slipped the tie on with professional ease, tightening the knot just right and peering at Ryan through the mirror. "You need to get dressed, my man. Five minutes until we leave." Ryan just shook his head.

"Why do I have to wear a tux? Come on, I wear them all the time. Can't I just go with a clean shirt?" He whined, clearly annoyed with the idea of formal wear.

"Come on. You're the one who insisted-"

"Acually, Esposito insisted." Ryan interjected.

"-that we go do karaoke." Castle continued, unfazed. "So I get to pick the clothing and I want us to look nice. After all, you don't want to be in gym shorts and a Linkin' Park T-shirt in front of a bunch of hot girls, do you?" Castle wiggled his eyebrows and Ryan swallowed heavily, rushing off to finish getting dressed. "That's what I thought." Muttered Castle, straightening his tie again and smirking to himself.

"Ryan ready yet?" A voice asked cheerily behind him. Castle turned around to find Esposito in a nice tux and slipping his wallet into his left jacket pocket.

"Nope. He just started." Esposito groaned and glared at Ryan's room. They had all brought their stuff to Ryan's apartment since he was the one with the biggest TV. They had watched that for a while before Esposito suggested karaoke and Ryan had instantly agreed. Castle had been a little more reluctant, that's why they let him pick the clothing.

"I'm gonna head out to the car. Meet you there in five?" 'Sito asked, not moving his eyes from Ryan's door. A crash was heard, then a muffled groan, then lastly, silence again.

Castle raised an eyebrow at the door, then turned to look at 'Sito, who just shrugged. "Yeah." He said, looking back over at Ryan's door with peaked interest. When he looked back, 'Sito had already left. Sighing, he sat down on Ryan's couch to wait for him. Instead of just staring at the wall though, he picked up the remote and flipped on the TV. Tonight was so far as boring as hell, but maybe the karaoke would spice things up a bit. And by karaoke, he meant drunken ladies looking to score just as much as he. He grinned at this thought before getting up to grab a beer.

VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV

Kate was dressed and ready to go ten minutes after Lanie left her room. She sported a loose grey T-shirt with NYPD spelt out in big, bold, blue lettering and a pair of loose fitting, worn out jeans. Her hair was down in curls and only a light touch of make-up covered her face.

Lanie greeted her warmly and lead her downstairs, where Kate slipped on her black heels and opened the door for Lanie, giving a mock bow at the queenly dressed ME, who bowed back and giggled with Kate. Both headed downstairs with the smallest of smiles on their faces, one real, one fake.

As soon as they reached the car, Lanie's phone started ringing like crazy. When she checked the caller ID, her face lit up and a smirk came to rest on her lips. Kate, always the detective, noticed the change right away and had to ask.

"What are you so happy about?" She drawled, hands on her hips, a smirk on her face now too. Lanie just looked up and flashed a quick smile.

"Oh, nothing. I'll be right back, Kate. You get yourself nice and comfy, ok?" She didn't give her a change to answer, just sashayed back into the apartment building. Kate was still wary, but slipped in the car and waited patiently for her friend to return.

As soon as the glass doors closed, she flipped open her phone and pressed it to her ear. "He ready yet?"

"Yeah, but we're waiting for my partner. Dude's takin' his sweet time." A voice crackled over the line.

"Well Kate's ready, though she wouldn't get in the dress. So I had to settle with her throwing on some old worn out clothing."

The voice laughed. "Had to do the same thing with Castle, though he chose the exact opposite."

Lanie giggled. "That's our duo for you. Always Yin and Yang. Well, we'll be there before you, so I'll make sure the keep her eyes on the stage and her feet off it. You just get Castle and Ryan to get their butts moving."

"Can do."

"Oh, and 'Sito?"

Esposito shifted his position in the driver seat as soon as he saw Castle and Ryan exiting the apartment building. "Yeah? Hurry, cause their coming."

"Just try to keep Castle from seeing us until thier called, ok? We should end up in the back left."

"Can do. Later." He snapped his phone shut just as Castle swung open the car door.

"Hey, guys. How was your room, Ryan? Sounded like you got a little up close and personal with your closet." Castle laughed at Esposito's joke but Ryan just grunted.

"Shut up, Esposito." He grumbled before clicking his seat belt and settling in deep in his seat. Esposito just chuckled evilly and started up the car, pealing out of the parking spot with ease and roaring off into the night.

VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV

Kate coughed for the fifth time, waving her hand in front of her face in a futile attempt to rid the air of the smoke clogging the dimly lit room. Her ears were ringing from the last man's rendition of Muse's 'Apocalypse Please' and her coffee had gone cold. After sitting here for an hour, watching every person but herself get up to sing, including Lanie, she just wanted to go home, especially with all the leering glances and flirty guys around her. She had even forgotten to bring her gun, rushing as she was. A sigh escaped her throat and she buried her head in her hands.

On the other side of the room, Castle was flirting with a blonde who had way to many martini's already, but yet, it just felt wrong. He tried to get into it, but all he wanted to do was leave for some reason. It unnerved him.

As soon as the girl left, he turned to face 'Sito and Ryan. "We gonna sing or we just gonna sit here?" Castle questioned with a raised eyebrow at the two officers who seemed to be particularly jumpy, especially when names were called to sing. They just shook their heads at him and pointed to the stage, where a man with black hair and a Bon Jovi T had walked up, holding the same clipboard they'd been seeing all night. Castle got ready to hear the next song, hands close to his ears.

"Next, singing Steel Magnolia's 'Keep on Lovin' You'…Richard Castle and Kate Beckett!" At the same time Castle and Kate's head whipped up high and their eyes spun around the room until green met blue. Kate's mouth had gone dry while Castle was practically jumping up and down in his seat. He couldn't believe this. Of all the nights…

"Well, go on girl. They're waiting!" Laine squealed and Kate glared over at her, knowing she had to have something to do with this. She hadn't even signed herself up. Lanie had made her sit here the whole time.

She was ready to leave when she caught Castles eye again. He was already up on the stage and staring down at her with a smile. She could have left if he had waggled his eyebrows or looked like anything but, well, what he did now. Calm and letting her decide. Hesitating with her hand on her purse, she tried to make herself brake eye contat and leave, but she let it go and trudged up onto the stage.

She heard clapping behind her, but all she could do was glare at Castle. "Was this your idea?" She growled not at all quietly, snatching the microphone from the stunned clipboard man.

"No, but I wish it was." He cheerfully stated, grinning. Kate just rolled her eyes and waited for the music to start.

Kate hadn't ever heard this song, but she had a bad feeling about the title. Castle had also never heard the song and he didn't really pay attention to the title, so he didn't expect the words when they started rolling across the screen. He just sang.

"Baby, life has got you run down. I think it's time girl that we slow down." Castle almost laughed out loud. Slow down? They hadn't even begun! "So take a look, it's almost sundown." He looked at Kate when he said the last line and smiled sweetly. She just grimaced. 'It's a sex song, isn't it?' Her thoughts were confirmed by the next part.

"So why don't you lay right here. Let me just ease your mind." Kate decided to have a little fun, maybe freak Castle out, so she loosed up her voice and turned it soft and velvety. "I'm givin' you all my time. And I'm gonna keep on, keep on, lovin' you." Castle noticed almost immediately but he knew what she was doing at the same speed. 'I'm game.' He thought to himself and gave her a heart melting smile, which made her heart beat twice as fast, along with a look that said the same thing as his thoughts.

"Strong and slow, the way that you want me to. Baby my whole life through, I'm gonna keep on, keep on, lovin' you." Kate had started to shake just as her voice wavered. His voice had started to sound…almost sincere. He hadn't noticed, but her walls were starting to go up, but as they finished the last line, she grinned evilly and decided she was just as game, letting her walls come crashing down.

"When that morning sun is dawning," She whispered sultry, leaning in close to Castle and hooking her leg behind his. He swallowed, but didn't lose his composer. "Baby, both of us should call in." Her voice tickled his ear and both of them could feel the heat. Castle ran his hand down her back and pulled her too him as they sang the next line together with so much power, the room just stared at the duo. "We got too much love to fall in! So why don't you lay right here, let me just ease your mind, I'm givin' you all my time, and I'm gonna keep on, keep on, lovin' you. Strong and slow, the way that you want me to. Baby my whole life through, I'm gonna keep on, keep on, lovin' you!"

Their eyes were locked on each other, hands clasped at their sides except for the hand resting on Kate back. Their faces were inches apart, eyes glinting, and smiles radiant on their faces. The room was gone. It was only them. Their voices dropped to breathy whispers.

"So why don't you lay right here, let me just ease your mind. I'm givin' you all my time, and I'm gonna keep on, keep on…" They exploded. Against each other they swayed, spinning to the side, then grinding back to back, singing their lungs dry. As the song dialed down, the slowly turned to one another. "Strong and slow! The way that you want me to! Baby my whole life through, I'm gonna keep on, keep on, lovin' you! Soft and slow, the way that you want me to! Baby my whole life through, I'm gonna keep on, keep on, keep on, lovin' you!"

"I'm gonna keep on, keep on, lovin' you…" The song ended and they were left staring into each other's eyes, faces only an inch away…

The room exploded in applause and they broke from their reverie. Kate jumped back and sheepishly handed her microphone back to the black haired man. Castle just stood there, throat dry, eyes still locked on Kate.

One last glance at Castle left Kate reeling and she stumbled back to the table, snatched her purse up, and ran out of the room, Castle's eyes following her the whole time. For once in his life, he was rendered speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes:
> 
> So? What ya'll think? Should I make it into a two shot and add a little extra romance? Is it too overboard? Not enough? This is my first fluff so I'd appreciate it. Thx! *Gives a cookie*
> 
> Also, I appologize for any spelling or grammer errors. I don't have a beta reader yet and I was never very good at this stuff, so...you get the point.


End file.
